<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heated Clone Orgy by Hoodoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220263">Heated Clone Orgy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo'>Hoodoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Even more than a Fivesome, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hedonism, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC has a bit of a heat cycle; Beetlejuice + his clones assist during the brunt of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice clones/Original Female Character, Beetlejuice/Beetlejuice clones, Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a snippet/single scenario of a long running rp betwixt myself and the talented <a href="https://beejiesbitch.tumblr.com/">beejiesbitch</a>, based on their delightful <a href="https://pinkbeej.tumblr.com/">PinkBeej</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Beej waited eagerly by the fireplace, he summoned his clones and watched as all of them stiffened in response to their typical dark colors being shifted into bright magenta. When their wits seemed to be about them, he grinned at them all. They smirked in response, knowing of course why they had been summoned.</p><p>Beej had cleared the room of its typical furnishings, leaving only the bathroom in the corner and a large circular bed with plenty of pillows for positioning.</p><p>When Carmen told him she felt her heat was coming, he felt butterflies in his stomach at the excitement that raised in him. He had no idea what to expect –- the woman presented a world of firsts to him! He got the idea though, after talking with her about it, that she would be <i>needy</i> in the most delicious way.</p><p>He had summoned his clones in preparation, knowing that she would crave being filled, and while he could certainly do that well enough on his own, he wanted to treat her to something special. He waited, of course, until he could verify that she was to be his next visitor before he would snap their clothes off. Beside the bed there was a nightstand with a few bottles of water and a large bottle of lube, though he wasn’t entirely sure they would need much of it.</p><p>He opened the door when he heard footsteps approaching his door, giving his typical welcoming smile as he did so.</p><p>⁂</p><p>Did anyone understand how hard it was not to simply lay in bed for hours and masturbate? Her fingers weren’t quite enough and she couldn’t afford a dildo that would do the job. It was always a temptation to simply pick up some random guy–or guys–from the street, but she’d never gone through with it, no matter how strong her libido got.</p><p>She’d told Beej about her … issue; he’d innocently asked about it, about when she thought she’d be due, because apparently she’d mentioned it when she’d gotten plastered that night in his crypt. She didn’t quite remember bringing it up, but there was no way for him to know otherwise.</p><p>And when she’d finally felt the coals being stirred, not just regular sexual arousal, but deeper, more insistent need, she’d told him again, and instead of being worried or freaked out by the idea of it, a hungry look had come to his eye and he asked that she make sure she came back to stay with him during the brunt of the cycle.</p><p>Carmen fretted she hadn’t quite conveyed how desperate her body was to be fucked and filled, it seemed.</p><p>But she couldn’t deny it either. A partner who willingly agreed to do what she needed? She was weak, a prisoner with a demanding jailor, and now she was here trying hard not to simply shove a hand between her legs as she waited the seconds it took for him to open the door.</p><p>When he did, smiling, his arms open as typical, she didn’t even give him the courtesy of standard niceties. She threw herself at him, kissing him, hands hooked into his clothing, rutting drily against him, moaning lewdly. It didn’t matter the door was still open. She needed him inside her <i>right now.</i></p><p>Her abrupt entry made him grin, and as he wrapped his arms around her, letting the door close. With a snap, it locked -– he wanted to take no chances of this being interrupted or of her privacy being threatened.</p><p>One more snap and the clones, Beej, and Carmen were completely nude. He lifted her up and levitated with her over to the circular bed, grinning against her mouth as he kissed her, cock hard and grinding over her cunt. He didn’t waste time slipping his cock over her pussy, collecting some of the slick that gathered around her parted lips.</p><p>As he laid her back on the bed, ass at the edge, he reached to lift her legs to his shoulders and slid into her with a shiver and a low groan. </p><p>“Oh, <i>fuck!</i> Damn baby … You feel fucking amazing, you know that?” he purred, looking over to his clones and smirking. They approached the bed, standing around the edge looking at her like she was the single most beautiful thing they had ever seen.</p><p>Kissed, levitated, nude, legs spread and lifted, the most perfect cock filling her, all with no need for words -– it was heaven.</p><p>She grasped at whatever flesh she could lay her hands on, his shoulder, a love handle, to pull him in closer. She moaned as he bottomed out inside her. His appreciative words were nice, but tonight she didn’t need nice; she needed raw, feral fucking.</p><p>She told him so. “Beej, Beej–-<i>fuck me!</i> I want it, I <i>need</i> it–-use me hard, I need all your come inside me-–”</p><p>She was desperately slutty and she couldn’t care. The only drive she had was fucking. Breeding. She was so aroused and so needy she flexed her core to start the friction she craved.</p><p>It took a moment for her to realize there was an audience of clones, also nude, encircling the bed. They were also aroused, and in various stages of touching or stroking themselves.</p><p>Spread out wantonly before them, Carmen dropped her hand to her clit to rub herself as she raised her eyes to Beej’s again.</p><p>Surprised slightly by her voracity, Beej shook slightly at her groping touch pulling him in close to her. He looked into her eyes, seeing the depth of her desperate need and with a moment of hesitation, he bore down over her, increasing his speed. It took a bit of experimentation to reach a pace that shook the bed violently with each thrust but didn’t cause him to worry about injuring her.</p><p>A few of his more bold clones approached the bed, and a chorus of Beej’s voice told her in a symphony of husky whispers and groans how full she was going to be.</p><p>With a sense of urgency only amplified by her hot, wanting flesh, Beej pounded into her at a desperate pace and pumped into her as his cock gushed thick spurts of cool come, fucking it deeper into her until the sensation became too much to bear.</p><p>When he pulled out, the nearest clone pulled into his place between her legs, thrusting immediately into her cunt and fucking her hard and fast.</p><p>“Figured you’d appreciate not havin’ ta wait for me babes,” he whispered, kissing below her ear before backing up to allow the clones closer.</p><p>One on either side of her sucked hickies onto her neck and groped at her breasts, every touch ravenous and hungry as though without her touch they would cease to exist.</p><p>He fucked her just how she needed it: hard and fast and with no regards to whether or not she came. She would, given time, but more important was simply the act that culminated in depositing semen deep inside her. When he pulled away from her, his cock slick, she reached for his hand, not wanting to lose contact with him. But as he laid out his plan and the clone stepped into his place, immediately  filling her again, she cried out and had to grab at the clone instead.</p><p>She was familiar with Beej, of course, and this was him, but slightly stouter. She found she liked his weight when he leaned over her, and kept a tight grip on his thicker waist so he didn’t back away too soon. She needn’t have worried; this one treated her exactly as Beej had done. Maybe it wasn’t politically correct, but she was more than happy to be treated as a come dumpster.</p><p>Carmen had told Beej she’d be beyond horny, but was passed the point of remembering if she’d mentioned it bordered a breeding kink, or if she’d asked if he could get her pregnant. That seemed like the best idea in the world at the moment, and with come dripping out of her pussy she eagerly reached for the next clone after the first had finished. She twisted her head, looking for  Beej, but ecstasy made it hard to concentrate enough to focus, and there was a sea of nearly identical hims surrounding her anyway.</p><p>Letting herself be used and urging them on with a voice that was rapidly becoming hoarse, she reveled in the attention.</p><p>The fourth clone bent and ran his tongue over her soaked folds to collect some of the thick come dripping from her. With a single snap, she was flipped onto her stomach with a wedge shaped cushion under her hips and her cunt was emptied of their come.</p><p>She’d been reduced to whimpers and when the fourth clone used his mouth on her, she was the closest to orgasm so far. As she bucked and cried out she found herself on her stomach, comfortably supported with her hips in the air for easy access to her cunt. His tongue was on her again, dipping deeply inside her, and she finally came, all her muscles tightening as she cried out.</p><p>Within a second his cock was pressed against her entrance, sliding into her covered with lube to ease his entry after clearing her, preparing her to be filled again.</p><p>Before it was over she was filled again. The lube he used was welcome, re-slicking her and adding another layer of chill. After his tongue and the lube, she expected him to use her more gently, but he pounded into her the hardest so far, making her cry out sharply with each thrust. He was particularly rough, slamming his hips against her hard enough to bruise, and when he came it was pressed hard against her cervix.</p><p>Her Beej was back after that, kneeling on the bed behind her. Although it’d been exactly what she had craved so far, his cock was familiar and felt the best. He pressed into her a bit slowly, feeling her as he entered and looked her over. None of the clones had bitten or scratched her, and they’d all been careful when grabbing her. Still, he found it hard not to worry about her body.</p><p>“How’re you holding up babes?” he asked, leaning over her back and rutting deep into her, one hand gently gripping a handful of her hair as his other hand held her hip.</p><p>He slipped completely into her and he rolled his hips for a moment as he pulled her head back and asked his slightly concerned question.</p><p>This position, him behind her, woke something primal in her too. It felt so right to be in this position with him, and his mouth on her shoulder made her arch  as she cried out.</p><p>He didn’t give her the hard, bed-shaking thrusting he’d used at the start. He stayed deep inside her, sheathed almost fully in her, with only a minute movement that provided a minimal amount of friction but made up for it by keeping tight against her cervix.</p><p>“I’m-I’m good,” she replied. She groaned and twisted her head to try and see him while rocking back as best she could against him. “This is so good-–I love you inside me-–will you stay like this? <i>Will you stay with your cock in my pussy?”</i></p><p>As the clones backed up a bit, hearing her request, Beej smiled and kissed the back of her neck and her shoulder, taking her skin between his teeth gently to hold her as he rutted into her.</p><p>“If you want me in you babes, I’ll stay as long as you want. You want me to flood your pussy again, baby girl?” his voice asked in her ear, mouth remaining latched onto the back of her shoulder where he began to suck at her skin, creating a dark bruise as he did so.</p><p>He pulled his mouth off of her skin with a soft pop and kissed the mark he’d left. </p><p>“You still want the clones around baby? What sounds like the absolute best thing I could do for you right now, love?” he asked as his hips retained their deep, quick rutting against her. </p><p>His cock swelled and throbbed inside her and before he had the coherence to stop himself, he flooded her yet again with thick ropes of his cool come.</p><p>She tried to answer but was lost in moaning from the solid pleasure he filled her with, and then he filled her with come a second time. Even though one of the clones had licked it out of her, the pressure of his orgasm had her feeling full to the point of bursting, and it was just what her body wanted.</p><p>True to his word, Beej didn’t pull put this time, keeping his release stoppered inside her. It gave her a heavy sensation in her belly.</p><p>It also dampened the fire in her for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t want it to be uncomfortable for you,” she was finally able to say, “but I would like to stay like this, with your weight on me, like you’re knotting me … If the position is bad then let me turn over and you stay between my legs.”</p><p>She glanced back at him and her gaze skimmed over his clones, still ringing the bed, most with their cocks in hand, stroking themselves at various speeds. The expressions on their faces ranged from excited to hungry to dreamy as they looked down on her.</p><p>Hearing her words sparked an idea in him and he nodded. </p><p>“I can do that for you baby.” he purred into her ear. </p><p>As he spoke these words with a grin, leaning over her body and pressing his weight against her back with his torso, his cock shifted shape a bit inside her. He held himself pressed fully into her cunt, tip pressed against her cervix as the base bulged out.</p><p>He created a knot, just for her, and kept her plugged full of his shaft and his cum. Behind them, one of his clones bent and lapped at her clit, also smoothing his tongue along the underside of Beej’s balls as he did so. Beej’s cock jumped inside her at the feeling, and he moaned against the back of her neck, nipping at her skin with sharply pointed teeth, just enough to leave little red pin-pricks in her skin.</p><p>The moan that she gave as his cock engorged inside her was long and drawn out, and ended with a few sharp pants. Even as well used as her cunt had been so far, it gave her a sweet burn. She tried to squeeze him but he stretched her so much she didn’t seem to be able to tighten her muscles at all.</p><p>
  <i>tbc …</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his weight pressed her into the mattress with his teeth at her neck, she’d never felt so protected. Like he was claiming her for his own, like he was staying in this position to make sure it was his seed that impregnated her, and no one else’s, and not because she had specifically laid out her needs for him.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help raising her hips as best she could. When a cool wet tip of a tongue lapped at her clit she jerked with the spike in pleasure. Beej stiffened too, and she laughed, wondering what that bold clone had done to him as well.</p>
<p>The clone stayed behind them, drawing small circles over her clit with the tip of his tongue as another floated up behind Beej with a smirk, easing his own cock into her lover’s ass. Beej gave a low groan against her skin as he felt himself stretched open on a clone, but the true purpose of this interaction made itself known quickly.</p>
<p>She was still held so tightly into the bed and with his mouth at the nape of her she couldn’t turn her head see what was happening, but when additional weight pressed down on her she moaned again. When Beej started groaning and sharp movements accompanied by the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh rocked him into her, she clenched her teeth and gasped through them.</p>
<p>His cock didn’t budge, locked inside her, but the bodily movements pushed at her hard. That, plus whatever contortion the clone licking her clit was pulling off made her pant wildly.</p>
<p>As his prostate was prodded by his clone, Beej’s own shaft began to weep. The thrusts into him that the clone provided also moved him inside of her, though he held himself up enough to ensure that he didn’t make it difficult for her to breathe. He moaned low in his throat against her and arched his back.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck, baby … you okay – hahh! – you okay with this?” he asked, crying out in pleasure as he was fucked into. </p>
<p>Blood pounded in her ears and she could barely understand what Beej was saying; words were not vital at the moment, physical pleasure was.</p>
<p>She could only agree, with a desperate, “Yes, yes–fuck yes, please!”</p>
<p>The clone rutting into him as his cock throbbed inside her forced him to come yet again, seeping gushes of cool fluid into her with each inward press. His limbs trembled as he panted against her back, eyes sliding shut.</p>
<p>When Beej came again she felt it; a cool mass in her gut that made her feel like she was stretched full of come, like she was going to burst. It was a pleasurable ache that nudged towards painful, and she screamed into the mattress. Her fingers hooked into claws that dug into the bed linens. Every muscle in her body contracted, making her stiff.</p>
<p>The reaction wasn’t sustainable, even as the pleasure didn’t subside because Beej’s cock was locked into her cunt and there was no place for any of his come to go, and the clone sucking her clit had continued as if that was their only job in the world.</p>
<p>Carmen spasmed, and sobbed, and fell limp underneath him.</p>
<p>As she fell limp, Beej waved the clones off, and they came away from the bed. The ones that hadn’t come yet sat on the couch, and almost as though the whole arrangement were prepared beforehand. They entertained each other quietly, cuddling and stroking each other, becoming a pile of tangled limbs as they waited on standby.</p>
<p>Beej pressed a trail of gentle kisses over her shoulders and gave her a moment to collect herself. He reduced the size of his knot slightly, concerned that he might harm her staying so large for so long. </p>
<p>“Hey sweetheart. You still hanging in there? You need a break, love?” he asked softly in her ear, leaning on her hips but holding his chest and shoulders up and off of her.</p>
<p>She tried to catch her breath but the sobs kept coming. As Beej lifted himself off her and some of the faint burning in her pussy faded, she nodded and picked her head up. She’d left a damp spot on the linens from her tears and drool.</p>
<p>“I … yes. I need a second. Please.”</p>
<p>“You got it babes. Take long as you need, all right?" </p>
<p>With a slight nod and a sigh of relief, Beej scooped her up under her breasts with his arms, pulling her back toward him as he levitated the both of them into an upright position. He crossed his legs beneath hers to support her legs, extending his length slightly as necessary to keep himself buried inside her. He sat down on the bed, holding her up against him and supporting her back. He gestured toward one of the bottles of water he’d set out for her and it floated over to hover within reach.</p>
<p>"Oh god,” she couldn’t help but exclaim as she was lifted and settled into an upright position against him, all without him removing his cock from where it belonged.</p>
<p>The shifting made her shudder and arch a little, creating new sensations deep in her gut. He’d lost some girth, and his come was leaking slowly from her. Her instincts didn’t like that, but physically, it relieved some of the pressure inside and made it less painful.</p>
<p>He stopped holding her so tightly against him and stroked her arms and legs gently, nuzzling the side of her neck in an almost apologetic fashion. “Anythin’ you need different, Car? I wanna give ya everything you need, but I don’t wanna go too far or hurt ya babes.”</p>
<p>Gratefully, she accepted the water and took deep swallows of it. She worked to catch her breath as she wiped her face.</p>
<p>She murmured her thanks to him, reaching backwards to put her arm around his head to keep him close. She caught sight of his clones on the couch, spooning, hands on their own or each other’s cocks, and she turned her face enough to say into the side of his head,</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I haven’t paid all of them enough attention … This is so good, though, Beej–I’d never imagined I’d find someone willing and able to fuck the ache out of me. I love you so much, I want to be with you forever …”</p>
<p>Being in heat didn’t just make her need to rut, it made her soft too. She’d just never been serviced enough during one to get to that stage; usually she was left unfulfilled and angry, and achy in a completely opposite way.</p>
<p>“I’m a little tired,” she admitted. “I like this, you holding me, your cock is so fucking good inside me.”</p>
<p>She rolled her hips just a little, for a little more friction as she told him that, and gasped.</p>
<p>Beej’s hair burned bright pink, gleaming with luminescence at her words.</p>
<p>He almost missed her voicing how good he felt inside her, but her rolling her hips grabbed his attention even as a moan boiled out of him.  “I love you too, babes. ‘N I’ll fuck the ache out of you, into you, whatever you like as long as you want me to, love. I … I hope you always feel that way, darlin." </p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her again tenderly as he spoke. A few tears formed on his bottom eyelids as he absorbed her words, 'I want to be with you forever’ on a level that scared him as much as it made him ache with happiness.</p>
<p>"I’d like to stay like this for a while, okay? But tell me if you get uncomfortable. And. Um. Sometimes everything comes in waves, so I might want the hard stuff later too.”</p>
<p>“Oh babes … we can stay like this as long as you want, I promise.” he purred against her ear. “And if you want it hard later, then that’s exactly what you’ll get babes. I do aim to please.” He chuckled softly as he rolled his own hips slightly, just enough to create a bit of friction inside of her.</p>
<p>It was comfortable here, atop him. He let her lean back against him; his hands never stopped gently caressing or scratching her sides and the tops of her thighs. He cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples, for variety, and kissed her shoulders and back of her neck. There was a spot that was sore from the bruise he’d marked her with earlier; his tongue swept it several times and she wondered if he’d actually broken skin. Occasionally she couldn’t resist rotating her pelvis in a limited circle, just to re-stimulate the nerves in her pussy.</p>
<p>She tipped her head back onto his shoulder and kissed what she could reach: his neck, jaw, and ear, breathing how much she loved this. How much she loved him.</p>
<p>The soft murmurings and sounds from the clones filtered back to her. Carmen turned to head to look over at them. What she saw: them still in standby but slowly jerking themselves to maintain an erection, watching her on Beej hungrily, occasionally kissing each other, occasionally reaching to the one closest to them and stroking his cock. One caught her eye and held her gaze, his hand moving slightly faster at his groin. She couldn’t help but open her mouth to pant a bit, watching him.</p>
<p>“That’s hot. Seeing them like that,” she whispered to Beej, kissing below his jaw again. </p>
<p>Beej leaned his face against her lips as she kissed him, grinning at her observation. “Yeah? ’M glad you like it baby, got all of em out just for you. They’re here for whenever you feel like you need ‘em. ”</p>
<p>“One of them was fucking you, wasn’t he?"  she asked rhetorically. "When you were knotted inside me? I wish I could’ve seen it–ohhh–”</p>
<p>A new strengthening wave of lust rushed her. Whether it was just the cycle or the mental image of her being fucked by him while he was being fucked by a clone, she dropped a hand to her pussy. Her fingers dipped further under, to feel his cock buried in her and gather some of his come as lube, before rubbing her clit. Still being supported upright, she shuddered against him.</p>
<p>He blushed slightly when she mentioned him being fucked in the ass while his cock was stuffed inside, knotted and unable to move. “Yeah, I’m down for pretty much anything … figured that’s as good a way as any to milk my cock into that needy pussy of yours.”</p>
<p>A low chuckle escaped him as he nipped the nape of her neck, rolling his hips a bit as she started rubbing her clit.</p>
<p>“You want a change in position babes? Wanna get fucked again, or you wanna cum on my cock?” he asked in a low purr as the nearest clone apparated over to them, on his hands and knees on the bed in front of her.</p>
<p>“Want my mouth on that sexy clit, babes?” the clone questioned, leaning forward to swirl the tip of his tongue around one of her nipples, looking up at her with a devious smirk. </p>
<p>The other clones perked up a bit on the couch, looking over at the bed to see if they were needed, all with hungry eyes and throbbing cocks.</p>
<p>“Mmm, my needy pussy,” she agreed with as much laugh as she could muster at the same time he was rocking into her and a clone had taken a nipple into his mouth. All that, plus her fingers on her clit made it hard to concentrate. The fire was flaring in her gut again.</p>
<p>So many questions, all designed for her. She had to at least try to answer.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, and yes!” she moaned. That should cover most of them!</p>
<p>Her free hand caught the clone who had joined them by pushing her fingers into his hair. Although they were hard to tell apart, this one was just slightly thinner than the others. She pulled his hair a little to force him to look her directly in the face.</p>
<p>Both Beej and the clone on the bed with them smiled as she responded to them. The clone pulled off her nipple with a soft pop as she pulled his head back for him to meet her eyes. As he did, his pupils were in throbbing heart shapes just for her.</p>
<p>“I do want your mouth,” she ordered. Then, tipping her own head back to address Beej, she said, “Lean back? I need to be fucked, I want to come–I want your cock and his mouth, and, and–”</p>
<p>“Anythin’ for you babes.” the clone rasped, body swaying after the brief gasp in response to her tugging his hair back to look at him.</p>
<p>At her instructions to him, Beej obediently shifted himself to lean backward. He opened and spread his legs, tucking his knees up between hers to part her legs as her pussy rested on his cock. </p>
<p>Her fingers hadn’t stopped on her clit, and the sheer imagery of the two of them doing what she’d laid out made them move faster. She pushed down hard, into Beej’s lap and the first sparks of another orgasm lit up inside her.</p>
<p>Throwing her head back allowed her to see that the seven other clones had taken much more interest in her again. Under their scrutiny didn’t make her feel ashamed or embarrassed; Beej’s words finally rang true to her. They were here for her. Although four had already had turns in her cunt, the rational thought of them, all of them, being able and willing to fuck her through this heat made her gasp.</p>
<p>The realization spurred her orgasm and it hit her like a truck, and she cried out loudly, arching her back, her fingers heavy on her clit and her pussy clenching on Beej’s cock.</p>
<p>His hands came up to her tits, gently rolling and plucking at her nipples between his fingers as she came on him, around his aching shaft.</p>
<p>The clone leaned down, the tip of his long and tapered tongue moving down to the base of Beej’s cock to swipe along the edges of her entrance as she clenched around his original. He watched closely as she used her fingers on her clit, and only when she finally pulled them off and away did he drag his wicked little tongue tip up to her clit, circling it and then flicking over the head of it.</p>
<p>Beej began to thrust in earnest after making the knot in his cock small enough to allow him to slide easily inside her, bucking his hips upward and bouncing her just a little with the force of his thrusts.  As he did so, the clone continued to follow her clit with his tongue, slowly increasing the speed with which the tip of his slick muscle flitted across the tip of it.</p>
<p>Leaning back, supported by Beej, her tits in his cool hands, her legs widened by his own, she felt exposed in the best possible way.</p>
<p>
  <i>tbc …</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>